


Tentado

by ValerieHayne



Series: Colección de traducciones [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Feminization, Historical Inaccurate Vocabulary, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Older Harry, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Seduction, Straight Harry, Twink Louis, lgbtq politics, set in 1985, this takes place in america
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Cuando Louis es descubierto por Harry, el hijo de su vecina, decide tomar el asunto en sus propias manos (léase: boca) para asegurarse de que su secreto se mantenga a salvo.





	Tentado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tempted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307506) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



 

Louis tiene un secreto. Y Harry lo  _sabe_.

Harry, el hijo de veintitantos años de Anne, la dulce viuda que ha vivido al otro lado de la calle de los Tomlinson-Deakin desde que su esposo falleció hace cuatro meses. Harry, el hombre alto que hace el recorrido de dos horas desde la ciudad cada dos fines de semana para asegurarse de que a su madre le vaya bien. Harry, que se presentó a sí mismo y su novia, Jasmine, a la familia de Louis uno de esos fines de semana con un plato de galletas caseras y una oferta para cortar el césped, ya que pensaba hacer lo mismo con el de su madre, y notó que solo tenían unas tijeras podadoras mientras él tenía una cortadora de césped.

Harry es un hombre dulce. Seguramente él no compartiría el secreto de Louis.

Louis pasa toda la noche tratando de convencerse de ese hecho. Se rueda hacia adelante y hacia atrás, enredándose en sus sábanas de la manera menos sexy posible. Trata de encontrar una posición cómoda, para poder engañarse a sí mismo y dormir. Pero no importa cómo se acueste, no puede hacer que su cerebro se cierre, y con eso, la mirada de disgusto en la cara de Harry después de que el hombre mayor haya mirado por encima de la cerca trasera en el patio del Tomlinson, y atrapara al chico mayor en una posición comprometedora con uno de sus compañeros de clase solo unas horas antes.

Ni que decir tiene, Louis todavía está despierto cuando el reloj marca las cinco de la mañana, y casualmente recuerda la forma en que Harry le había preguntado acerca de correr por los senderos hace meses cuando conoció a la familia de Louis.

Louis se levanta de la cama y mira por la ventana la casa que está al otro lado de la calle. El sol todavía no ha salido, y todo el camino está desierto. Ni siquiera hay una luz al otro lado de la calle.

Louis suspira para sí mismo y se levanta a su cama. Puede sentarse en agonía hasta que el reloj digital en su mesita de noche llegue a un momento apropiado para que haga una visita al otro lado de la calle.

No es gran cosa. Su secreto no lo matará, se dice a sí mismo. Ya no es así.

Pero no, tal vez lo es. Porque, sí, la legislación se aprobó—sólo el año pasado, cuando el estatuto de delitos de odio de California se actualizó para incluir protección contra la discriminación basada en la orientación sexual. Y la homosexualidad ha sido legal durante casi una década, pero este pequeño pueblo siempre ha estado atrasado en los tiempos, llevándole unos años para ponerse al día con el resto del estado.

Y sí, Harry es dulce, pero Louis nunca antes lo había visto con una expresión de odio en la cara como cuando Harry lo miró a él y a Johnny—quien se estaba subiendo los pantalones y escapándose y gritando insultos a Louis para poder darse una excusa.

Por unos momentos en el patio, bajo el cielo estrellado, Harry lo había mirado fijamente. Su mirada no vagó cuando Johnny corrió a través de la valla. No parpadeó cuando se encendió una luz dentro de la cocina de Louis. Se limitó a mirar a Louis—con una mirada desaprobadora que le recordó el ceño fruncido que sus maestros le daban cada vez que se comportaba mal en clase—hasta que Louis no pudo soportarlo más y tuvo que romper el contacto visual que hacía temblar sus nervios.

Louis captó un movimiento en su periferia, y miró a su madre salir al porche.

—Louis, querido, ¿qué estás haciendo afuera? —Jay no se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba al otro lado de la cerca.

—Um —Louis revolvió su cerebro por una excusa. En su lucha mental, se volvió hacia Harry, sólo para encontrar que el hombre se había ido. Su corazón se aceleró, y no pudo decidir si el acto de desaparición de Harry era algo bueno o malo. Significaba que Harry no podía decirle a la madre de Louis lo que había visto haciéndolo, pero también significaba que Harry podría decirle literalmente a cualquier otra persona.

—¿Louis? —preguntó Jay. Siguió la línea de visión de Louis, solo para ver el espacio vacío de hierba entre el lugar donde terminaba el patio cercado del Tomlinson y donde comenzaba la tierra de los Horan al lado.

—Lo siento, mamá —la voz de Louis salió gravosamente—. Sólo… creí haber visto algo.

Jay negó con la cabeza a su hijo. —Bueno, entra, no necesito que te dé un resfriado. Debes cuidar a las chicas el próximo fin de semana. Y la próxima vez, ven a buscar a tu padre antes de correr afuera en la oscuridad. Oí que Maura decía algo sobre un avistamiento de coyotes en un par de pueblos.

Louis sale de sus pensamientos. La memoria está arraigada en su cerebro por ahora, después de haber jugado en un bucle durante las últimas cuatro horas. Cada vez que se repite, la sensación de hundimiento en el estómago se siente peor, pero su preocupación no lo deja ir.

Yace en angustia por lo que parece ser todo el día, pero en realidad es probablemente una hora o dos. Finalmente, oye un ruido de la calle, que probablemente sea sólo un automóvil pasando, pero todavía se levanta y corre hacia su ventana. Es demasiado tarde para ver algo, pero se da cuenta de que la puerta abrirse de golpe en la casa de Anne al otro lado de la calle, por lo que sabe que Harry debe estar levantado y ya ha regresado de su corrida matutina.

Ahora sólo necesita una excusa para ir allí, y mierda. ¿Por qué Louis no pasó las últimas horas de su vida pensando en eso como una distracción?

Louis termina diciéndole a su madre que irá a casa de Niall, cuando Jay pregunta por qué está despierto tan temprano. Ella nunca lo sabrá, demasiado ocupada preparando su almuerzo para su turno de enfermería. Su padre y las chicas todavía están dormidos.

Louis pensó que pasar a Anne para llegar a Harry sería la parte difícil, pero justo cuando Louis está subiendo el primer escalón del porche, Anne sale por la puerta.

—Louis, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y tan temprano? —pregunta Anne.

—Uh, yo sólo —hace una pausa. Él puede hacer esto. Toma una respiración profunda y dice—: ¿Harry dijo que tenía algunas cosas viejas aquí que yo podría querer? ¿Como las cosas que le gustaban cuando él tenía mi edad?

Los ojos de Anne se arrugan por su sonrisa. —He estado diciéndole a ese chico que se deshaga de la basura de la escuela secundaria durante años. Bueno, me alegro de que se lo esté regalando a un amigo.

 _Un amigo. C_ _laro._  Piensa Louis

—Sí, no sé cuánto puedo quitarle —Louis improvisa rápidamente, sabiendo que necesitará una excusa para cuando Anne se dé cuenta de que Louis no está realmente aquí por la vieja mierda de Harry—. Cuando vaya a la universidad el próximo otoño, no tendré mucho espacio. Pero pensé en verificar lo que tiene. Él fue lo suficientemente bueno para ofrecerlo, entonces.

—Por supuesto. Soy muy consciente de que Harry me dejó un montón de basura cuando se mudó después de la universidad, así que no te culpo por no querer nada de eso —dice Anne con una sonrisa.

Louis asiente educadamente.

—Bueno, estaba a punto de ir al mercado. Entra, Harry ya debería haber terminado en la ducha, y si no, bueno, él pagará mi factura del agua este mes.

—Gracias, señora Twist —dice Louis.

—Te veré por ahí, Louis —Anne lo despide con sus bolsas reutilizables colgando de su codo.

Louis entra al vestíbulo y escucha el sonido del agua corriendo. Él no oye nada, así que vagabundea por la casa hacía la escalera, donde sabe que está ubicada la habitación de Harry. No, no es espeluznante, pero su ventana se alinea perfectamente con la de Harry al otro lado de la calle, y él sabe que esa habitación sólo se usa los fines de semana cuando Harry está cerca. Es un razonamiento deductivo simple.

Cuando llega a la puerta que cree que es de Harry, Louis golpea ligeramente.

—¿Mamá? —Louis escucha una voz profunda desde el interior de la habitación—. Creí oír que ibas al mercado de agricultores.

La puerta se abre, y un Harry Styles sin camisa aparece frente a Louis, con un par de pantalones sueltos colgando de sus caderas.

—Um —Louis dice tontamente, levantando su mirada a los ojos de Harry. No necesita que el hombre piense que Louis lo estaba mirando. Quizás esta fue una mala idea. Aparecer en la puerta de la habitación de Harry es bastante espeluznante, incluso si fue técnicamente invitado.

La voz de Harry lo saca de sus pensamientos.

—Tú no eres mi mamá.

—No.

Esto está yendo horriblemente, Louis lo sabe. —Tu mamá me dejó entrar cuando estaba saliendo —agrega rápidamente.

—Claro. 

La mente de Louis—por primera vez, piensa—está en blanco. ¿Qué va a decirle?  _Oye, sé que me viste frotándo_ _m_ _e con otro tipo en mi patio trasero anoche, y s_ _ó_ _lo quería asegurarme de que no hicieras nada que afectara mi seguridad y bienestar._  Sí, Louis está seguro de que eso saldrá bien.

En cambio, Louis dice algo igualmente estúpido.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi patio trasero anoche?

Harry mira boquiabierto a Louis por un momento, inseguro de qué decir. Así que tal vez la gran boca de Louis no lo meterá en problemas esta vez.

Probablemente no, sin embargo.

Después de tomarse un momento para calmarse, Harry sonríe. —Técnicamente, no estaba en tu patio trasero.

—No —Louis hace una pausa—, pero todavía estabas fisgoneando en mi propiedad.

—La propiedad de tus padres.

—Estoy seguro de que mis padres tendrían tanto problema con que nos espiaras a través de nuestra cerca como yo —Louis pone sus manos en sus caderas, tratando de demostrar que puede mantenerse firme.

—Y estoy seguro de que a tus padres les encantaría saber sobre el pequeño homosexual que han criado —responde Harry.

La cara de Louis hace una mueca. Ese fue un golpe bajo. ¿Cómo puede incluso luchar contra eso? Él no puede insultar a Harry. Después de todo, el hombre sabe algo sobre él, algo grande, algo que arruinaría su vida, especialmente en esta pequeña ciudad.

—Supongo que estás aquí para descubrir qué planeo hacer con tu pequeño secreto, ¿eh? —Harry cruza los brazos contra su torso. Louis intenta no mirar su pecho.

—Entonces, ¿ya tienes un plan? —pregunta Louis, su confianza vacilante.

—No dije eso.

—Oh,

Harry chasquea la lengua antes de volver su mirada hacia Louis. —No he decidido nada todavía. Obviamente no estoy de acuerdo con tu, eh, estilo de vida, pero puedes dejar de mirarme como si fuera a darte una paliza.

Louis no sabía que su expresión lo delataba. Rápidamente pone la cara más dura que puede manejar, pero es un poco difícil porque, si bien puede tener dieciocho años, todavía tiene un poco de (bueno, mucha) cara de bebé.

—No te temo —intenta decirlo de una manera intimidante, pero se desploma. Su inflexión vocal incluso sube al final, haciendo que suene como una pregunta.

—Eso es una mentira, pero te dejaré salirte con la tuya. No es como si fuera la mayor mentira que estás diciendo ahora —sonríe Harry—. De todos modos, sería un idiota si  _no_  te chantajeara, pero realmente no puedo pensar en nada que pueda querer de ti.

Y mierda, Louis no puede discutir con eso. ¿Qué tiene para ofrecer un chico en el closet de un pueblo pequeño al azar que apenas cuenta con un diploma de escuela secundaria a un adulto que vive solo en la ciudad, tiene un trabajo y una novia estable?

—Quiero decir, no tengo mucho dinero, pero probablemente podría juntar una buena parte de mis ahorros —Louis habla de puntillas. Simplemente está improvisando aquí, tratando de pensar en todas las cosas valiosas que posee que Harry podría querer.

—No necesito tu dinero —Harry pone los ojos en blanco.

Y bien, eso del trabajo estable soluciona ese problema para la mayoría de la gente.

—¿Qué hay de mi Walkman? Quiero decir, técnicamente no es mío porque tengo que compartirlo con mis hermanas, pero lo uso más que ellas, por lo que probablemente ni siquiera notarían si se pierde. Y, técnicamente, tampoco es un Walkman porque mamá y papá no pueden pagar la marca, pero suena igual. Liam, de la escuela, tiene un Walkman real, y escuché la misma canción en el suyo y en el mío, y no hay diferencia. Solo se ve un poco más fresco y tiene el logo en el costado y…

Harry lo interrumpe. —Louis, no necesito tu mierda. De todos modos, ya tengo un Walkman.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —pregunta Louis. Está desesperado.

Harry suspira y levanta sus manos. —No lo sé. Yo diría que tal vez podrías hacer un poco de trabajo para mí, como en los alrededores de la casa de mi madre, para no tener que venir tan seguido. Pero sé que mi madre me extrañaría, y no creo que pueda confiar en tu insignificante yo con trabajo manual.

—Oye, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco —se defiende Louis.

—Lo dudo, eres demasiado marica para eso.

Louis se estremece ante el término. No es la primera vez que un insulto homofóbico ha sido dirigido contra él. Ni siquiera es la primera vez en el último día. ¿Cómo podría Louis olvidar lo que Johnny le había llamado mientras huía de su patio trasero la noche anterior? Se lo dicen todo el tiempo. Puede tratar de actuar como sus otros compañeros de clase, pero es un tipo pequeño con curvas femeninas, y algunas veces sostiene su cuerpo de una manera diferente a la de los otros muchachos de su clase. Sin embargo, es un objetivo fácil, se dice a sí mismo. Los idiotas de su escuela en realidad no saben que es gay.

Harry lo sabe.

Tal vez es por eso que duele aún más esta vez. Porque Louis no puede hacer nada para defenderse. Él no puede discutir con la declaración de Harry. No puede decirle a Harry, como les dice a los muchachos en la escuela, que tiene una chica en la universidad que a veces ve durante el fin de semana, y que ya llegó a tercera base con ella. No puede decir nada de la mierda que generalmente se le escapa de la lengua a sus estúpidos compañeros de clase porque Harry realmente sabe la verdad.

—Bueno —Louis respira profundamente—. No te follaría, de todos modos.

Las cejas de Harry se disparan y se ahoga en el aire por un momento antes de disolverse en una risa grosera.

—Sí lo harías, cariño —dice Harry una vez que está tranquilo, mirando a Louis como si fuera un concurso.

Y Louis ve algo en los ojos de Harry, es intriga. No, no exactamente intriga. En realidad, no es ningún tipo de deseo hacía Louis. Es competencia. Es él desafiando a Louis para ver hasta dónde está dispuesto a discutir esto.

Esta puede ser la decisión más estúpida de la vida de Louis, incluso más estúpida que invitar a Johnny a pasar la noche en la oscuridad, pero, ¿qué es lo que Louis realmente tiene que perder? Su dignidad tal vez, pero no puede preocuparse demasiado por ella.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres entonces? —Louis arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué? —Harry está confundido al principio antes de darse cuenta de lo que Louis propone. Él se tapa la mandíbula antes de responder, con dureza—. No soy un maricón, lo sabes.

 —¿Quién dijo algo sobre que ser gay? —Louis hace sus ojos tan grandes e inocentes como puede, algo en lo que es bueno. ¿Intimidación? No tanto. ¿Seducción? Bueno, a Louis no lo llaman twink por nada.

—Corta la mierda, Louis —dice Harry.

Louis puede decir que ha puesto algunas defensas, pero también evita el contacto visual, lo que significa que Louis está llegando a él.

Louis casualmente da un paso más. —No estoy tratando de convertirte ni nada. Confía en mí, no funciona de esa manera. Me di cuenta de que tu novia no estuvo aquí este fin de semana, y puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser para ti.

Harry se toma su tiempo para responder. Está claro que está considerando la oferta.

—No necesito un polvo barato para pasar el fin de semana —Harry finalmente habla—. Jas estará lista para mí cuando llegue a casa, y sabe cómo tratarme.

—¿De verdad? —Louis sonríe cuando Harry asiente—. Bueno, puedo asegurarte que no soy solo un “polvo barato” como tan amablemente lo pones. De hecho, apostaría a que podrías cerrar los ojos y fingir que soy ella, pero probablemente soy mejor en eso que ella.

Es un farol. Louis no tiene mucha experiencia, no hay muchas oportunidades en este pequeño pueblo homofóbico, pero Harry no lo sabe.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que estás “ofreciendo”?.

 _Cayó redondo_ _,_  Louis piensa.

Louis se encoge de hombros, y se inclina hacia Harry para tocar su torso. Él no permite que sus dedos entren en contacto con la piel del hombre, solo que sienta el más débil fantasma de un toque en el calor entre sus cuerpos.

—Lo que quieras —Louis bate sus pestañas.

Siente que Harry se estremece levemente, pero no se aleja, por lo que no lo considera un contratiempo.

—No soy gay —repite Harry, pero es más débil de lo que era cuando lo dijo antes. Resulta entrecortado, y la forma en que sus pupilas se dilatan cuentan una historia diferente.

Louis se ríe. —No, cariño, yo soy el gay, ¿recuerdas?

Y vaya, esa es la primera vez que Louis lo dice en voz alta, se da cuenta. Bastante anticlimático. De hecho, simplemente salió de su lengua, más fácil que el resto de esta conversación.

—Mira —continúa Louis—. Necesito que guardes mi secreto, y podrías tener a alguien que te cuide, de la forma en que mereces que te cuiden.

Harry no dice nada, pero Louis puede decir que está a bordo. La respiración de Harry se ha vuelto superficial y él no ha roto el contacto visual.

Louis finalmente deja sus dedos descansar en el abdomen de Harry. Los desliza lentamente hacia la parte superior del pantalón de chándal de Harry, sólo se burla del borde y pasa los dedos por el cabello que lleva desde el ombligo hasta los pantalones.

—¿Tenemos un trato?

Louis espera que Harry esté de acuerdo. No lo hace de inmediato, así que Louis presiona sus dedos en la cintura de Harry, ni siquiera el primer nudillo completo, sólo lo suficientemente profundo como para que sus uñas ya no sean visibles. Él presiona las yemas de los dedos suavemente sobre la piel caliente.

—Soy muy bueno, lo prometo. Seré realmente bueno para ti.

—Sí —dice Harry, sonando sin aliento. Louis mira hacia abajo rápidamente para ver que Harry está duro contra el material de su entrepierna.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta Louis, con una voz apenas superior a un susurro.

Harry no dice nada. En cambio, lentamente acerca sus brazos a los hombros de Louis y gentilmente empuja al chico sobre sus rodillas.

Louis sonríe. Lo  _sabía_.

Louis agarra la cinturilla elástica de Harry y baja sus pantalones más allá de sus rodillas. Harry había estado yendo comando, como Louis esperaba basado en lo bajo que habían estado sus pantalones y la cantidad de vello que se veía por encima de ellos. 

Y joder. Louis hace una pausa por un momento cuando ve lo grande que es la polla de Harry. Él nunca ha dado una mamada antes. ¿Cómo se supone que debe caber todo eso en su boca?

 _Al igual que_ _esa_ _s chicas_ _pudieron en esa porno que_ _una vez viste en la casa de Niall_. Louis se dice a sí mismo. Mierda, Harry va a saber que es un fraude.

—Si pudieras ir un poco más rápido —se queja Harry.

—Lo siento —Louis rápidamente lleva su puño a la polla de Harry, que no está del todo dura. 

—No hables, tampoco.

—¿Qué? ¿Mi voz no es lo suficientemente femenina para ti? —Louis lo provoca. Él sabe que no debería, no cuando técnicamente está haciendo esto para pagarle a Harry. Pero Louis no puede evitarlo, las burlas son solo parte de su naturaleza.

Afortunadamente, Harry no responde o cancela el trato, así que Louis continúa.

Él lame la palma de su mano y la envuelve alrededor de la polla de Harry. Lo masturba lentamente, y cuando Harry está casi completamente duro, mueve su puño a la base. Louis levanta su rostro cerca de la entrepierna del hombre. Su primera lamida es lenta y tentativa contra la cabeza.

—Vamos —dice Harry, pero esta vez se trata de un gemido, en lugar de una queja, por lo que Louis continúa.

Louis se enfoca en la cabeza de la polla de Harry, pasando de suaves y lentos movimientos de lengua a rápidos lametones de gatito. Él mira a Harry a través de sus largas pestañas, esperando encontrar los ojos de Harry cerrados o enfocados en el techo. Se sorprende, entonces, al encontrar a Harry mirándolo directamente.

Louis sonríe y gira su lengua alrededor de la cabeza, causando que Harry deje escapar un gemido bajo e ininteligible.

Louis no le da otro segundo antes de que poner toda su boca sobre la cabeza de su pene y comience a deslizarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Con cada movimiento hacia abajo, se asegura de prestarle un poco de atención a la cabeza, ya sea un golpe de la lengua o una succión exagerada. Y con cada movimiento, toma la polla de Harry un poco más abajo en su garganta.

—Joder, Louis —Harry gime de nuevo.

Y joder, Louis no esperaba tener a Harry gimiendo su nombre. De hecho, pensó que en realidad podría llamarlo “Jas”, o cualquier apodo que Harry tuviera para su novia. Louis puede sentirse duro, y no está seguro de si son los gemidos de Harry o el peso de una gruesa polla en esta garganta los que tienen la culpa.

En un movimiento en particular, Harry levanta sus caderas, se encuentra con Louis y envía su pene más abajo de la garganta del chico de lo que Louis había estado esperando. Louis se ahoga y tiene que retirarse momentáneamente para toser.

—Mierda, lo siento.

Y, de todas las cosas, Louis no esperaba que Harry se disculpara. Louis obviamente sabe que follar en la boca de alguien sin su permiso no es parte de una mamada adecuada. Sin embargo, Louis tampoco esperaba que esta situación coincidiera con ese tipo de etiqueta.

Harry debe sentir la vacilación de Louis porque continúa. —Jas odia cuando hago eso. Lo siento, no lo haré…

—Puedes hacerlo —Louis se encuentra diciendo. Ni siquiera está seguro de por qué, si es su naturaleza competitiva de querer ser mejor que la novia de Harry, o porque realmente le gustó (cuando no se estaba ahogando, eso es. Le va a gustar cuando lo esté esperando, está seguro).

—Louis, yo-

—Vamos, Harry —dice Louis, tirando de Harry una vez, solo para asegurarse de que no se ablande durante esta pequeña pausa—. Quiero que me folles la garganta.

—Joder, sí —dice Harry entre respiraciones superficiales, y, si había alguna evidencia de que Harry se había ablandado, ya no está. Harry está duro como una roca en la palma de Louis.

No hay dudas esta vez, y Harry agarra la base de su polla sobre la mano de Louis y la guía hacia su boca. Él comienza lento, su primer impulso no empuja mucho más lejos de lo que Louis había comenzado originalmente.

Para mostrar entusiasmo (y prepararse en consecuencia), Louis se encuentra con cada uno de los empujes de Harry en el medio. Él lucha contra la necesidad de toser y relaja la garganta tanto como puede.

—Tu boca, joder, Louis…

Cuando las embestidas de Harry se aceleran, Louis no puede concentrar tanta atención en la cabeza, ni siquiera mantener el ritmo, por lo que simplemente deja que Harry tome el control, que le quite todo.

A Harry no le lleva mucho tiempo correrse con esto; Louis puede decir que tomar el control es un gran estímulo para el hombre. Y aunque Harry toca el hombro de Louis como una señal de que está a punto de llegar, Louis no se aleja. Había escuchado a los chicos hablar en la escuela sobre cómo prefieren las chicas que tragan, y Louis tiene que ser mejor que cualquier chica que Harry haya tenido, así que es una decisión simple.

Louis sólo tose levemente, mientras saca la polla de Harry con algo de su corrida en su garganta y el resto bajando por sus labios hasta su barbilla. La carga es mucho para tragar. También sabe un poco raro, pero la fuerza a bajar por su garganta.

Cuando se compone, mira a Harry, que está jadeando. Una fina capa de sudor se puede ver en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Lo disfrutaste? —Louis pregunta, pero el sonido apenas sale. Maldita sea, su voz está destrozada. Al menos tiene una coartada, por lo que podrá convencer a su madre de que había cogido un resfriado por estar fuera en el patio anoche.

—No fue mal, especialmente para tu primera vez —Harry sonríe mientras sube sus pantalones para que descansen apenas sobre su trasero.

Louis se ahoga. —¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste-

—Espera, fue… ¿qué?

—¿Qué? Acabas de decir…

Ambos hombres se miraron confundidos por un momento antes de que Harry finalmente hablara.

—No te preocupes por eso —Harry le asegura. Extiende una mano para ayudar a Louis a levantarse del suelo—. Fuiste realmente bueno. Ni siquiera sabía que era tu primera vez. Sólo lo dije para irritarte. Realmente no lo pensé, sí.

—Oh.

—Sí —Harry se rasca la parte posterior de su cuello—. Ahora me siento un poco mal, sin embargo. Quiero decir, fui un poco rudo contigo. Tu garganta definitivamente va a estar adolorida durante los próximos días. También podrías perder parte de tu voz.

—Está bien. Estaré bien. Yo lo pedí —Louis dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí —se muerde el labio. Su mirada vaga antes de aterrizar en la polla de Louis, que está visiblemente clara a través de sus pantalones claros—. Puedo, um —Harry se aclara la garganta—. Puedo ayudarte con eso.

—No, no es necesario —dice Louis rápidamente. Claro, le encantaría que un hombre, incluso la mitad de hermoso que Harry, lo tocara, pero Harry es heterosexual. Seguramente no hay ninguna razón por la que él siquiera quiera—. Teníamos un trato. Terminamos ya. 

—No me parece terminado —dice Harry, haciendo un gesto entre su polla suave y la dura de Louis.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo —Louis niega con la cabeza—. ¿De verdad crees que te gustaría arrodillarte y chupar la polla de un tipo? ¿Qué tal envolver tu mano en una que no es la tuya? Puede que no se haya sentido tan gay que un chico te chupe la polla, pero te garantizo que se sentirá homosexual al revés.

Y Louis no sabe por qué está diciendo todo esto. Él no sabe por qué está poniendo excusas. Algo sobre eso simplemente no se siente bien, supone. Se siente como si estuviera forzando a Harry a querer algo. Se siente mal.

Harry hace una pausa, y Louis piensa que está arruinado lo que probablemente habría sido una gran experiencia para él, cuando Harry finalmente habla. —Podría, no sé, ¿como comerte o algo así?

Joder, ahora eso no es lo que Louis esperaba en absoluto.

—Quiero decir, tienes un culo muy bueno. No me mires así, por supuesto que he notado las curvas del chico que vive al otro lado de la calle. La primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras una chica.

Louis se sonroja. Le dijeron que era femenino antes, pero nadie lo había confundido antes con una mujer real. No está seguro si debería sentirse halagado o…

—Por cierto, eso es un cumplido —Harry aclara rápidamente.

—Um, gracias.

—De nada —dice—. Pero, como, hablo en serio. Y lo he hecho antes, comer un culo quiero decir. Era una chica, pero supongo que la logística es, en general, la misma.

—¿Por qué le comiste el culo a una chica? —pregunta Louis. Él no creía que los hombres heterosexuales estuvieran en ese tipo de cosas.

Harry se encoge de hombros. —Es caliente.

—Es sodomía.

—La cual ha sido legal en el estado de California desde los años setenta —argumenta Harry—. ¿No quieres que lo haga?

Harry mira la entrepierna de Louis. Su polla todavía está bastante dura, ¿por qué no debería estarlo? Le acaban de ofrecer comerle el culo. En todo caso, es un idiota por postergarlo hasta ahora.

—Sí quiero, obviamente —Louis se sonroja y gesticula hacia su entrepierna—. Yo sólo, no sé. Teníamos un trato, y realmente no quiero deberte nada. No puedo dejar que le cuentes a nadie sobre mí.

—Te das cuenta de que, si se lo digo a alguien, puedes contarles sobre cómo te supliqué comerte, ¿verdad?

Y, oh. Louis no había pensado en eso de esa manera.

—Uhm, está bien. Sí. Hagámoslo, uhm, eso.

Harry se ríe. —Bueno. ¿Quieres venir a mi habitación para esto o deberíamos quedarnos en la puerta?

Louis no tiene que responder. Harry lo lleva a su cama y lo acuesta de espaldas en el colchón. Harry se sube encima de él, colocando el cuerpo de Louis entre sus gruesos muslos.

—Um, ¿esto no funcionará mejor si yo estoy en el otro lado? —pregunta Louis.

Harry asiente. —Sí, lo siento. Supongo que cada vez que lo hago por mi ex, siempre empiezo por comer su coño y luego simplemente retrocedo.

—¿Tu ex? —Louis cuestiona—. ¿No has hecho esto con Jas?

—Oh, no —dice Harry, y es incómodo por un momento, pero Louis no va a renunciar a esta oportunidad, por lo que se quita los pantalones y la ropa interior de una sola vez y se da vuelta sobre su estómago. No es el más elegante de los movimientos, y está un poco avergonzado por el hecho de que está acostado con todo el culo desnudo para Harry, pero afortunadamente esto no dura mucho.

—Wow —murmura Harry, y Louis siente una mano bajando por una de sus mejillas—. Lou, tu culo es… joder.

Harry pone su pulgar en el culo de Louis y usa su agarre para separar las mejillas de Louis, revelando su apretado agujero rosado. Si no estuviera tan excitado, Louis estaría preocupado por si recordaba haberse limpiado bien allí abajo, pero con el hombre más sexy que conocía frotándole el trasero, no podía preocuparse por eso.

Harry masajea a Louis por un minuto, antes de que Louis pueda sentirlo inclinarse. Poco después, siente un aliento cálido y constante sobre su agujero.

—Joder —gime. Aún no ha tenido contacto, pero ya está desesperado por ello—. Harry, por favor.

Nada sucede de inmediato, y Louis tendría miedo de que Harry lo haya dejado allí, pero no siente que el hombre se mueva. Todavía le preocupa que quizás Harry haya cambiado de opinión. Louis realmente no debería haber discutido tanto con él,

Sus pensamientos se quedan en blanco cuando siente una lengua húmeda correr despacio por su entrada, dejando su cuerpo entero en escalofríos. No se detiene allí. Harry continúa ofreciendo el mismo dulce abuso, cada golpe de lengua contra su agujero más áspero que el anterior.

—Harry, joder —Louis gime de nuevo, y está a punto de suplicar por más, cuando la lengua de Harry pasa por su borde, dándole exactamente lo que necesita.

Harry Styles tiene su lengua en el culo de Louis ahora mismo. Esta es su vida.

Louis tiene dificultades para comprenderlo. Está teniendo un momento difícil con algo más que concentrarse en el duro empuje de la lengua de Harry. Él puede sentir la forma en que está dando vueltas alrededor de su borde desde adentro, estirándolo, y sólo—es  _mucho_.

Harry continúa sus movimientos, metiendo la lengua dentro y fuera del culo de Louis. Se detiene un momento, solo para escupir en la superficie y extender el líquido con su pulgar. Apenas presiona el borde de Louis, pero es tan bueno.

Louis está desesperado por más. Él empuja su trasero nuevamente contra el dedo de Harry, esperando que la fuerza lleve su pulgar dentro de él y le dé la fricción que tanto desea.

—¿Te gusta eso, bebé? —pregunta Harry, y Louis maúlla por el sobrenombre.

Louis ya solloza incontrolablemente en este punto y suplica por más, y Harry se lo da mientras desliza un dedo hábil en el culo de Louis justo al lado de su lengua. Su dedo es tan largo y grueso, y su lengua es tan buena. Louis está en el cielo absoluto en este momento, y no cree que sea capaz de formar una oración coherente si se lo pidieran.

Él necesita  _más_ , sin embargo, así que empuja sus caderas de nuevo en la boca de Harry y luego contra el colchón debajo de él en un movimiento de empuje. A Harry no parece gustarle esto, y sostiene la cintura de Louis firmemente en su lugar.

—Ahora, ahora —él chasque la lengua, alejando su boca ligeramente, pero no detiene los movimientos rítmicos de su dedo. Sintiendo el deseo de Louis, agrega a otro. Se desliza fácilmente en el agujero húmedo de Louis—. Sé una buena chica, y te daré justo lo que necesitas.

—Yo… lo seré —Louis se encuentra a sí mismo diciendo—. Sólo… más, por favor.

—Así está bien —Harry murmura, pero apenas se puede oír porque su boca está sobre el culo de Louis, y está hablando directamente en su agujero.

Harry no deja de empujar sus dedos dentro y fuera de Louis, su lengua pinchando el agujero justo al lado de ellos. Louis obviamente había oído hablar de las maravillas de comer culo antes, pero nunca podría haber imaginado que se sentiría tan bien.

—Tu coño sabe increíble —la voz de Harry está amortiguada, y Louis no sabe por qué eso lo excita aún más, pero lo hace, y suelta un gemido que probablemente sea mejor clasificado como un grito.

—Tan mojado, bebé —continúa Harry, hablando brevemente entre empujes de su lengua—. ¿Vas a correrte sobre mis dedos?

—Tan cerca —Louis jadea. Las manos de Harry todavía están en sus caderas, manteniéndolo en su lugar, pero él necesita la fricción, por lo que traiciona el orden y mueve sus caderas, apenas contra las mantas.

—Pensé que habías dicho que eras una buena chica —lo reprende. Afortunadamente, él no detiene el movimiento de sus dedos dentro de Louis. Louis no estaba seguro si podría tomarlo si esto simplemente se detuviera.

—Lo soy, lo siento —rápidamente se queda quieto—. Es solo que necesito más.

—¿Estás diciendo que no soy suficiente para ti? —pregunta Harry, con un tono condescendiente, como si estuviera desafiando a Louis a discutir con él.

—¡No, no! —exclama Louis—. Eres suficiente. Lo eres. Lo prometo, seré bueno. Soy una buena chica. Yo-

Harry lo interrumpe. —Tengo una idea. Como aparentemente no te estoy dando lo que deseas, ¿por qué no tomas lo que necesitas?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Harry tira a Louis sobre su espalda, por lo que ahora está mirando al hombre. Es una vista hermosa, con los rizos cortos de Harry enmarcando su rostro y su saliva goteando por su barbilla de comer a Louis.

—¿Por qué no te sientas en mi cara?

Mierda. Louis gime sólo al pensarlo.

—Sabía que te gustaría eso, bebé —Harry sonríe y los rueda a ambos, por lo que Louis está ahora en la parte superior. No le lleva mucho tiempo a Louis recostarse sobre el pecho de Harry y alinear su trasero con la cara del hombre.

—Cuando estés listo, bombón.

Louis se sonroja ante el apodo y se inclina sobre la cara de Harry. Cuando está cerca, siente a Harry escupir en su agujero de nuevo y penetrarlo con dos de sus dedos, usando la otra mano para separar las mejillas de Louis.

Es casi como si hubiera olvidado cómo moverse, hasta que Harry comienza a lamerlo de nuevo. Cuando Louis finalmente siente la presión y la humedad de la lengua de Harry, comienza a molerse lentamente contra la cara del hombre.

Apenas puede oír a Harry gimiendo en su trasero contra los gemidos de Louis. Todo sobre esta situación es simplemente  _caliente_.

Louis mueve lentamente sus caderas de un lado a otro, y muy pronto, Harry se queda quieto debajo de él, sólo permitiendo que Louis monte su lengua. Sus dedos todavía están allí arriba, pero Harry ya no los mueve. En cambio, el hombre simplemente los está empujando en todo tipo de ángulos.

Louis no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo Harry hasta que sus dos dedos golpean la cabeza de la próstata. Y  _joder_ , Louis no sabía que se sentiría tan bien. Nunca antes pudo alcanzarla solo.

—Más —gime Louis. 

Puede sentir a Harry sonriendo desde debajo de él, pero el hombre escucha y continúa empujando sus dedos hacia su próstata una y otra vez, asegurándose de golpear el punto cada vez.

Louis se mueve más y más rápido hasta que le duelen los muslos, obteniendo un estallido de placer en cada empuje contra los dedos de Harry y su lengua. Él está tan cerca. Sólo necesita un poco más.

—Harry, estoy... estoy tan cerca —le dice al hombre en un gemido.

Él ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, pero de repente, la mano de Harry se ha ido—la que tenía las mejillas separadas, afortunadamente no la que empujaba dentro de él. Sin embargo, Louis no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, antes de sentir la mano de Harry serpentear alrededor de su torso y agarrar su polla.

Ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad de pensar en lo que esto podría significar antes de dejar escapar otro suave gemido.

—Harry, joder.

—Vamos, bebé —la voz de Harry es amortiguada por sus mejillas—. Córrete para mí.

Louis continúa presionando contra la lengua de Harry, mientras que el hombre lentamente comienza a masturbar a Louis. En cada golpe, el hombre tuerce su polla  _lo justo_  y aprieta la cabeza. Y joder, Louis nunca tuvo a alguien que realmente supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Es tan bueno.

—Harry —Louis gime el nombre del hombre otra vez.

Él no responde esta vez, solo lame el trasero de Louis aún más, su cabeza siendo enterrada aún más entre las mejillas del chico.

Sólo toma unos segundos más antes de que Louis se caiga a pedazos en sus manos, disparando su carga sobre su estómago desnudo. Es el mejor orgasmo que ha tenido en toda su vida, el placer desgarrando todo su cuerpo durante casi veinte segundos.

—Joder —dice cuando finalmente puede pensar. 

Es sólo entonces que Harry tira el cuerpo de Louis ligeramente, fuera de su cara. Los dos hombres se sientan en la cama uno al lado del otro, sentados en silencio mientras recuperan el aliento.

Cuando el momento termina, Louis mira a Harry, que todavía está sonrojado. Louis no puede imaginar qué tan arruinado se ve en comparación. Él sabe que sus mejillas son igual de rosadas, ya que su cuerpo entero todavía está ardiendo por el calor.

—Um, gracias por eso —dice Louis torpemente.

—Sí —dice Harry, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sin embargo, no hace contacto visual con Louis, y el chico no está seguro de lo que eso significa.

—Probablemente debería, como —Louis hace un gesto hacia la puerta, que había estado abierta todo el tiempo, gracias a Dios, nadie más estaba en casa—, ponerme en marcha.

—Sí, probablemente —Harry está de acuerdo.

—Está bien, no necesito que me acompañes —Louis dice, pero no se levanta del todo. En cambio, él duda, permaneciendo en la cama, sólo mirando a Harry.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada por unos momentos. Louis tiene tantas preguntas corriendo por su mente, pero no sabe cómo hacerlas, no sabe si siquiera puede preguntarlas. ¿Harry se enojaría si Louis le preguntara si le gusta? ¿Si se arrepiente? ¿Si alguna vez quiere que suceda de nuevo?

Afortunadamente, Harry habla primero.

Bueno, tal vez no tan afortunadamente.

—¿Te vas o qué? —su voz es aguda, más áspera de lo que era cuando los dos discutían antes de los orgasmos. Y joder, esto es exactamente lo que Louis esperaba que no sucediera.

—Lo siento, sí —dice Louis rápidamente. Se levanta de la cama y se sube los jeans, sin molestarse por el hecho de que su corrida se va a secar dentro de ellos y dejará manchas más desagradables.

Louis camina hacia la puerta, y está a punto de irse cuando Harry habla detrás de él.

—No soy gay, ¿sabes?

Louis se vuelve hacia el hombre. —Um, lo sé.

Harry asiente. —Sólo quería asegurarme de que lo supieras. Tengo una novia.

—Sí.

—Bueno.

Louis asiente una vez, y está a punto de irse nuevamente cuando Harry habla.

—Voy a, uhm —se aclara la garganta y comienza de nuevo—. Regresaré el próximo fin de semana nuevamente. Mamá está pintando la sala de estar, y le dije que vendría para ayudar. Jas no viene, entonces.

—Claro, Harry —Louis acepta lo que sabe que Harry está ofreciendo. Él sabe que es estúpido, y sabe que esto entre ellos no va a ninguna parte, pero quiere decir que sí. Quiere que esto vuelva a suceder.

—Quiero decir —continúa Harry—. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, o si tendré tiempo libre, pero...

Louis lo interrumpe. —Bueno, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Harry asiente. Ninguno de los dos dice una palabra cuando Louis sale de la habitación, camina por el pasillo y sale de la casa.

**Author's Note:**

> puedes gritarme en mi [tumblr](https://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com).


End file.
